


Take My Hand And Dance With Me

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Incest, M/M, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: Jake and John live together with Jake's son. Suddenly, something sparks between them.





	Take My Hand And Dance With Me

Jake English’s optimism is infectious. He would come up with dumb ideas and if you were unlucky enough to be close to him you would agree by default.

It was his idea that you both shave your faces clean like your father showed you, you must have told him once "Egbert men don’t have face whiskers” because he just told you that himself the other day. Jake's starting to sound like your dad, by that you mean the man who raised you, Jake actually _is_ your dad, you don't like to think of him that way but he_ is_ family. Jake even thought about changing his name back to English but thought twice, he wanted to be an Egbert for some reason. So he changed his name to Jake Egbert, not that you mind... His son didn’t care either, saying he'll change his name when he gets married. You’re glad that Tavros isn’t a foolhearty as his father is but sometimes you wished the boy would let himself have some good old fashion fun. Old fashion fun, oh no, now your starting to sound like him.

It wasn’t a good idea to engage in Jake's drinking habits once his son slipped away to meet his girlfriend.

It was even more of a mistake to join him in another hope-infused dance.

"John!" Jake happily grinned. "Take my hand and dance with me!"

You have got to stop listening to him, but the ray of light he admits is addicting. Jake's hand in yours, his arm wrapped around your waist.

You smile at him as you dance, feeling the warmth of his glow brush against your entire soul.

Jake smiles back. Just then, Jake moves his arm up your back. He swoops you down and laughs as he holds you in place. 

“Oh, John!” Jake laughs, “you should see yourself." 

Apparently you are making a stupid face.

Your eyes narrow as you pretend to be annoyed.

You would be annoyed if you weren’t so drunk..._ and_ if you weren’t caught in his hope bubble.

You join him in his laugh as you danced. 

Jake stepped and swayed with you around your dad's office. He swept you around the foyer. He danced you into your old living room. Jake took each step with pride, holding your hand tightly around his.

"This is the best dance I've ever had, John!" Jake joyfully cheered.

You smiled. 

"Even though you're a lousy dancer! Let's just chalk that up to the booze, shall we!?" Jake chortled.

You narrowed your eyes again, pretending to be angry with him.

Then he laughed at your new fake-enraged face.

Jake laughed so hard that he didn't notice he was dancing you over to the couch.

He tripped you both onto the sofa, your back pressed against the cushions as Jake laid on top of you.

His face was now dangerously close to yours.

His breath smelt like wine.

Lips like danger and wine.

You didn’t even notice how tangled up your limbs were until you felt his knee press lightly into your crotch.

“John.” Jake whispered. 

Your heart stopped. You gasped. You felt shocked.

You couldn’t bring yourself to speak. Not even as the other man brought his mouth up to your lips and gently whispered your name for a second time on to your lips, as if he was daring you to stop him. “John.”

He pressed his lips into yours. His kiss was gentle, the lightest grace he could manage passed between your lips. Almost as if it didn’t even happen at all, you could still walk away and say this didn’t happen. That you went kissing your ecto-biological father, but you were. You were.

You were the one who started kissing harder, you thought if it happened it might as well be done right.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down. You slipped your tongue in his mouth. You could feel his powers course through you-- you- you feel like you can do anything. You know that you can do anything!

He grips onto your waist. 

He brings you up stairs. Jake kicks open the door and drops you down onto your bed in your recently redecorated bedroom. Jake undresses himself of his shirt and starts fumbling with his belt. You quickly recall that you can just captchalogue your clothes into your inventory. Jake laughs, slapping himself in the side of the head forgetting that he could instantly undress above you. You pull him into a kiss as you captchalogue the rest of his clothes yourself.

The man above you breaks away from your kiss.

Somehow Jake has lube ready in his complex inventory, for the life of you, you have no idea how he grabbed the bottle and fingered you so quickly. He must be a pro at this. That's for the best, might be your first time with a man but it isn't his. If Jake knows what he's doing that will make your first time with him even more special... Even if it isn't his. Even so, you can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over that.

Now you feel a slight twinge of fear, he looks big. Bigger than you and thicker too. There's a good chance this could hurt, a small part of you wants it to be too big. But your mind is telling you to hope for better than that, if it hurts you won't be able to walk later. _But how fucking good would that be?_

Jake slides himself inside of you, as slowly and as gently as he could.

You let out a small moan. He adds in more, you give a slight whimper. He adds in more, you give out a little cry.

He's almost all the way inside of you now. You are already panting, you've never felt anything like this before.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, you want Jake to take you.

You know that you need to adjust to his size but you wish that he would just pound into you!

You rub your hands along Jake's back, encouraging him to slide in the rest.

He slips in all of his massive length. You groan at the feeling as he hugs you.

Jake gives you a small chuckle, you greet his laugh with one of your own.

Even in a moment as romantic as this, the two of you are still laughing like you're only playing around.

You're only dancing.

You sigh as Jake pulls slightly out of you, raising his hips and then bringing them slowly back down.

You think you can get used to this. He_ is_ massive, but he is gentle.

Jake slowly starts to pick up speed, just a light amount, gradual but still generous.

You're happy that Jake isn't a selfish lover, that he's being so delicate with you right now.

If Jake started slamming into you like you wanted, you're sure that you'd need to go to the ER after.

Jake continued to slowly give it to you, lovingly embracing you and kissing you as he pulled in and out of your hole.

You started groaning against his hot breath, you wanted more. You needed more. You hoped for more.

Jake felt your lust, he met it with his own. He started feverishly pressing his lips against your cheek and bottom lip, nibbling on your skin and bottom lip as he started thrusting into you, harder and faster.

The bed started creaking. _This bed is old, he might break it._ You brush off the thought, like you could even care.

You've been waiting for this since you started.

Jake started panting hard against your neck, he grabbed onto your chest, holding you down as he drove his hips against your ass, filling your whole and emptying it with every other thrust.

Jake started moaning, loudly crying out over your own moans. You raise your voice to match his.

Jake is pounding into you now, so hard he's coming close to breaking the bed. God, you want him to break it while he breaks you.

You raise up your hips and arch your back, he's hitting you in a spot you've never been his before. It feels good, feels like you've been missing out on something special your entire life.

You lift up your hands from his back and grab onto his hair instead. He gasps at the feeling of you tugging at his black locks. Just as you pull his head back, Jake finishes inside of you, panting like a wild boar on top of you. He grabs onto your shaft and starts pumping it, feeling his hand wrapped around your cock is filling your body with an ache, and ache to finish as soon as you can. You need to finish before Jake pulls out. You grunt as you cum. Your seed hits your expanding and deflating chest. Jake keeps pumping you, he wants to get all of it out of you just like he emptied himself completely inside of you.

Jake snuggles up to you, cuddling and sighing, "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Jake." You kiss his forehead.

Jake looks up to you, his gaze meeting yours, "I really mean..."

Jake swallows down some spit before he confesses to you, "I fell in love with you, John."

You move his chin with one of your hands, you kiss Jake's lips. 

You feel your heart sing, Jake is actually in love with you.

Jake is actually yours!

Jake snuggles up to you, putting his head on your shoulder and placing his hand on your chest. 

You rest your head against his, your black hair tangles up with his. 

Jake falls asleep in your arms.

His warm glow subsides as he drifts into sleep.

Oh god.

Oh... oh holy fucking god in heaven.

What did you do?

What did you just do!?!

What. Did. He. Do. To. You!?


End file.
